


Porthos's Cheese Pleas

by Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dubious poetry, Gen, canine POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto/pseuds/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I'm begging?  No, not at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porthos's Cheese Pleas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glory1863](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/gifts).



> Thanks for the fun I had reading YOUR poetry... and about Porthos's other predicament (in time travel). Guess it really IS a dog's life, hmm? Grins!

Porthos’s Cheese Pleas! 

 

On our shipboard rounds, oh Captain, please,  
Let’s hit the Mess to grab some cheese.  
Why do you say “no”? It’s not illegal  
To feed your most beguiling Beagle!

This galaxy’d look a whole lot better  
If your loyal dog could get some cheddar.  
And I won’t say your choice has gone amiss  
If you opt instead to give me Swiss. 

The message caught by my schnozzola  
Says Chef’s salad features Gorgonzola.  
I’m sure it isn’t asseago  
How can you tell your favourite dog “no”?

I could make sad eyes, or bark and whine.  
Cutler’s Jarlsberg would suit me fine.  
Just how direct must this canine soul be  
To get some feta or some Colby? 

You think I’m begging? No, not at all!  
See how I just sauntered past T’Pol?  
I kept my paws down off her knees!  
Wasn’t that restraint? Oh, Captain, please…

You can grant this really good dog’s dream  
And pass along some Philadelphia cream!  
Or Farmer, Roquefort, Munster, Bleu  
Even process port-wine spread will do!

But hey, look now! Malcolm’s tray is tiltin’  
Maybe I could snatch his English Stilton!  
If not, Ensign Sato sometimes makes free  
To slip your pal a little brie.

And Commander Trip… well, he’s been known  
To pass along some provolone.  
And Travis is a real fine fellah,  
Who often shares his mozerella.

Look, Captain, see what I have found!  
It’s smoked gouda in a wax-sealed round.  
Deck after deck, we’ve traveled far  
To locate Romano in a jar. 

And now as we head on our way back  
Can’t we find a brick of Monterey Jack?   
And Cracker Barrel in a box?  
Wait, I think it’s time… to go see Phlox.


End file.
